Examples of motor skills games and devices can be found in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,504,577, 6,463,859, 6,410,835, 6,227,968, 4,974,833, 4,955,602, 4,088,315, 3,961,794, and 3,933,354 and U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. 20020111202. Examples of electronic pattern memory games can be found in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,220, 4,207,087, and the Milton Bradley game SIMON. Examples of electronic devices having a moveable part can be found in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,387 and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. U.S. 20100060664 and U.S. 20070178980. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.